


Bis(s) in alle Zeit

by Melthil



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cats, Dogs, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pack, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, True Mates
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melthil/pseuds/Melthil
Summary: Der Halbhund, Doflamingo, hatte sich über die Jahre den nötigen Respekt beschaffen, der durch seinen Vater litt. Er war nun der selbsternannte König der kleinen Stadt, die von Halbwesen und ihren Menschen besiedelt wurde. Doch trotz seinem Ruhm hatte Doflamingo seine Augen auf einen ganz speziellen Halbkater geworfen. Werden sie sich finden? (Doflamingo/Sir Crocodile) (Neko)





	Bis(s) in alle Zeit

Doflamingo war der gefürchtetste Halbhund der Nachtbarschaft. Er war nicht nur groß, nein, er besaß auch eine herausragende Kraft. Er war gefürchtet und sein Name war weit verbreitet. Die komplette Stadt wusste, von wem sie sich lieber fern halten sollten. 

Doflamingo wohnte in einem großen Haus, auf dem größten Berg der Stadt. Sein Herrchen war ein strenger Mann und hatte ebenfalls ein großes Imperium in der Menschenwelt aufgebaut. Vergo, war sein Name. Doflamingo war sich sicher, dass er nicht einmal ansatzweise wusste, was für einen Ruf sein Halbhund, den er damals vor vielen Jahren als Welpen aufgenommen hatte, nun wirklich besaß.  
Er musste lachen, wenn er daran dachte, wie blind die Menschen eigentlich waren. Wie sorglos sie in ihrer eigenen Welt umherwanderten und nicht mitbekamen, was wirklich geschah.

Doch Doflamingo war Vergo auch sehr dankbar. Er hatte ihm und seinen Bruder, Corazon, ein warmes Zuhause geboten, als sie eines brauchten.  
Doflamingo und sein kleiner Bruder stammten aus einer edlen Halbhundefamilie, die hoch oben auf den höchsten und angesehensten Rängen hausierte. Doch sein Vater, der elende Hund, wollte ein einfacheres Leben für seine Familie, weg von all der Sorglosigkeit. Sie verließen ihre damaligen Herrchen und lebten ein gefährliches Leben auf der Straße.  
Die Halbhunde und Halbkatzen, und was es sonst noch so gab, nahmen sie an, als wären sie es nicht wert, den selben Weg zu gegen wie sie. Sie wurden ausgeraubt, beschimpft und verstoßen.  
Sie sollten wieder zu ihren erhabenen Herrchen zurückkehren, sie waren schließlich etwas Besseres, so schrie man ihnen nach.

Doflamingo kochte vor Wut, wenn er an die dunklen Tage seiner Kindheit zurück dachte. Sie lebten in einer stinkenden Gasse mit nichts weiter zum Schutz, als einen alten Karton. Seine geliebte Mutter war die erste, die dem dreckigen Leben auf der Straße zum Opfer viel. Doch selbst dann wachte sein Vater nicht auf. Doflamingo hatte damals einen einreisenden Entschluss gefasst, den er bis heute nicht bereute.  
Ihren Vater begruben sie neben ihrer Mutter auf einem kleinen Stück Wiese mitten in der engen Stadt. Zusammen mit seinem Bruder verließ Doflamingo an diesem Tag den Untergrund und erhob sich aus der Masse. Alle die, die sie beschimpft hatten, haben dafür bezahlt. Er erhob sich als wütender, gefürchteter Halbhund, mit einem weit verbreiteten und gefürchteten Namen.  
Vergo hatte sie schließlich damals vor seiner Haustür sitzend gefunden. Lange hatte er auf die beiden Hunde, nicht älter als großgewachsene Welpen, gestarrt, bevor er sie mit hineinnahm.

Heute breitete sich Doflamingo träge auf dem Fell vor dem Kamin aus. Corazon eingerollt neben ihm. Seinen Bruder konnte er retten, damals. Langsam streichelte er über die beiden blonden Hundeohren, die sich aus den blonden Haaren seines Bruders stählten. Genüsslich begann Corasons ebenfalls blonder Schwanz zu wackeln an. Sein Bruder war nun zwar erwachsen, aber immer noch verspielt wie damals. Sie hatten zwar ihre Differenzen, aber Doflamingo würde ihn immer beschützen.  
Langsam begann sein eigener blonder Schwanz an, rhythmisch hin und her zu schwingen.  
Seine Ohren, die Corazons so ähnlich waren, begannen zu zucken, als sich der bekannte Geruch von Vergo im Wohnzimmer ausbreitete.

"Ich gehe nun zur Arbeit, Doflamingo.", gab der großgewachsene Geschäftsmann wieder, als er an die Tür trat und seine Aktentasche an sich nahm.

Doflamingo gab sich nicht die Mühe aufzusehen oder eine verbale Antwort zu geben. Menschen waren ebenfalls für solche Dinge blind. Sie waren alle bedacht ihre eigenen großen Taten zu vollbringen und achteten somit nicht auf die Kleinigkeiten, die sich überall um sie herum zutragen.  
Für sie waren sie alle nur Haustiere. Einige Halbtiere hatten sich damit abgefunden und ein primitives Leben dem eigentlich vorgezogen. Sie folgten ihrem Herrchen blind in allem und nichts. Doflamingo spannte sich an. Er verabscheute alle, die so dachten. Vergo war ein einfacher Mensch. Er hatte kaum Regeln und unterdrückte sie auch nicht. Doflamingo hatte damals eine gute Wahl getroffen. Zwar konnten sie nicht mehr zurück in ihr altes Leben in vollkommenen Wohlstand, aber dies hier war fast genauso gut.  
Bevor er noch länger darüber nachdenken konnte, hörte er die Wohnungstür zuschließen, Vergo war gegangen. Auch hörte er ein Klopfen und roch einen nassen unangenehmen Geruch.

"Mister Doflamingo?", ein kleiner Halbhund trat von der Balkontür langsam und zitternd hinein. 

Einer seiner vielen Handlanger, die sie nun überall in der Stadt verteilten. Sie alle haben ihm Treue geschworen. Es war auf jeden Fall besser, als auf seiner schlechten Liste zu stehen.  
Der große blonde Halbhund erhob sich leise knurrend, ohne seinen Bruder zu wecken und erfasste den nervösen Blick des Kundschafters.

"Sprich."

Mit langen Schritten ließ er sich schließlich auf seinen rosa Plüschsessel nieder. Sein Markenzeichen, wenn man so will.

"W-ir haben Berichte, dass Sir Crocodile gesichtet wurde."

Doflamingo zog eine Augenbraue hinauf und legte seinen Kopf auf seinen Arm ab, den er auf den Rand seines Sessels abstützte.  
Sir Crocodile. Eine wirklich reinblütige Halbkatze mit eigensinnigem Temperament. Es war kein Geheimnis, das sich Hunde und Katzen, mögen sie auch noch so menschlich aussehen, sich nicht gut verstanden. Doch dieser eine Kater hatte Doflamingo vollkommen verdreht. 

Auch war es kein Geheimnis, dass Corcodile sein inoffizielles Eigentum war. Jeder Streuner und jede Halbrasse in dieser Stadt wusste, das der König seinen Gemahlen bereits gefunden hatte. Jeder wusste es und hielt sich an das unausgesprochene Verbot. Bis auf der Gemahl selbst.  
Niemand wagte es dem dunkelhaarigen Halbkater zu nahe zukommen. Sie alle wollten die Wut Doflamingos nicht persönlich spüren, es reichte ihnen schon, von ihr berichtet zu werden. Doflamingo musste Lächeln, als er an seine dunkle Schönheit dachte. Sir Crocodile war ein stolzer Halbkater, er hatte seine eigenen Prinzipien. Somit scheute er sich auch nicht, den schrecklichen König seine unverfrorene Meinung zu sagen und dann auch noch davon zu stolzieren.  
Ja, ihre erste Begegnung war kein Zuckerschlecken.

Eine größere Operation in den schöneren Wohngebieten der Stadt ließ Doflamingo persönlich am Geschehen beteiligen. Nach getaner Arbeit war es Doflamingos einziger Gedanke, sich in seinen warmen Sessel niederzulassen, zusammen mit seinem Bruder und sich von Vergo bekochen zu lassen. Doch es kam anders. Es flog ihm ein lieblicher kleiner Wind um die Nase. Ein Duft, den er noch nie gerochen hatte. Es roch wohlig nach Zuhause. Doflamingo war verwirrt, um es milde auszudrücken und folgte seiner Nase durch die Straßen und Gassen der Stadt.  
Sie führte ihn zu einem Haus. Ein schönes Haus, musste Doflamingo zugeben, aber noch schöner war der Geruch, der von ihm stammte. Er war um das ganze Haus verteilt. Dunkel lachte er auf. Wenn er sich nicht ganz täuschte, roch es nach etwas, was er gedacht hatte, niemals zu riechen. Es roch nach einen potenziellen Partner.  
Und da sich an diesem Tag sein Glück nicht enden wollte, trat genau in diesem Moment einer der schönsten Halbkater, den er je gesehen hatte, aus dem Haus hinaus. Dunkle Haare wurden zurückgelegt und betonten so schwarze kleine Katzenohren. Kleine ebenfalls dunkle Augen erhoben sich müde dem Himmel zu, als würde er noch abschätzen, ob er wirklich einen Spaziergang im Freien machen sollte. Ungewöhnlicherweise hing an seinem Mundwinkel eine bräunliche Zigarre. Doflamingo hatte schon viele ungewöhnliche Halbtiere gesehen, aber eine rauchende Halbkatze noch nie. Es stachelte ihn noch mehr an, sich diesen Kater aus nächster Nähe zu begutachten. Sicher musste auch er seinen Geruch wahrnehmen und als passend erachten.  
Somit trat der große Halbhund aus seinem Versteck und auf den Kater zu. Dieser erschrak nicht milde, als er den großen aufdringlich Halbhund neben sich entdeckte.  
Und wehrte sich sogleich, mit dem was Katzen, ob halb oder ganz, von Natur aus mit ausgestattet wurden - scharfen Krallen.  
Seit dem Tag, an dem er drei große rote und tiefe Kratzer auf seiner Wange hatte, war es für Doflamingo besiegelt. Dieser Kater war sein und sein allein.  
Sein Wort verteilte sich schnell und jeder hütete sich, dem Kater zu nahe zukommen, der das Herz des Königs gestohlen hatte.  
Und trotzdem war es nichts Ungewöhnliches den Kater zu sichten. Auch er konnte sich frei in der Stadt nach Belieben bewegen.

"A-ber es sieht jedoch so aus, als wäre er.", der Bote schluckte. "In Hitze, Sir."

Damit erhob Doflamingo seinen Kopf. Sein Kater in Hitze? Dunkel lachte er auf, ohne einen Mund zu öffnen. Ein Halbkater in Hitze soll etwas unglaublich köstliches sein. Er leckte sich mit einer großen Zunge über seine ausgetrockneten Lippen. Wenn sich sein lieblicher Kater in Hitze befand, würde er unweigerlich mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, als ohnehin schon. Ein Knurren, tief aus seiner Kehle, erhob sich nun. Es würde mehr unerwünschte Augen auf in landen, als ohne hin schon.  
Nun, ob sein kleiner Kater nun will oder nicht, ab heute würde auch er endlich verstehen, was die ganze Stadt schon wusste. Nämlich, zu wem er gehörte.

|||

 

Er ließ seinen Bruder mit einigen Wachhunden zurück, als er sich aufmachte. Andere Halbhunde wurden informiert ihn bei seiner Suche zu unterstützen. Doch schon als er hinunter in die Stadt kam, wurde er von einem fast schon betäubenden Geruch empfangen. Es roch heiß, lüstern und ungemein nach Crocodile. Es ließ Doflamingo schneller laufen und die enge seiner Hose verfluchen. Wie würde er ihn wohl finden? Keuchend und fluchend, von seiner eigenen Lust überwältigt in irgend einer dunkeln Seitenstraße? Oder umgeben von ebenso lüsternen Halbtieren. Doflamingo könnte es ihnen kaum übelnehmen. Sein Auserwählter roch wirklich unglaublich betörend.

"Sir, die Berichte sagen, dass man im zuletzt im Stadtpark gesehen hatte.", rief ein Halbfuchs auf, der sofort seine Ohren dicht gegen seinen Kopf drückte, als er den dunklen Gesichtsausdruck Doflamingos erkannte.

Der Stadtpark also. Mit schnellen Schritten steuerte Doflamingo sein neues Ziel an. Der Stadtpark. Dort wimmelte es von halben und ganzen Tieren. Die einen mit mehr Verstand gesegnet, als die anderen. Sicherlich wusste Crocodile in welcher Situation er sich befand, wieso also flüchtete er in den Stadtpark? Doflamingo ballte seine Fäuste. Dieser ungezogene kleiner Kater.

 

Der Stadtpark war schnell erreicht, dank seiner langen Füße. Es war später Vormittag und die Menschen hatten nun große Freude daran, ihre Haustiere auf einen langen Spaziergang zu führen. Doflamingo verzog sein Gesicht. Der liebliche Geruch verlor sich und wurde sauer, als wäre Crocodile wütend geworden oder hätte Angst. Was es auch war, es gefiel Doflamingo nicht. Er legte seine Ohren an und hob seinen Kopf um sich einzig und allein auf den passenden Geruch zu fixieren.  
Immer tiefer trat er in den Park hinein. Hatte sich der Kater in einen Busch verkrochen? War dies sein einziger Ausweg? Doch Doflamingo hielt inne. Nun hörte er leises Bellen, Knurren und ein unverkennbares Fauchen.  
Eine unaussprechliche Wut stieg ihm zu Kopf, wer wagte es seinen Kater so zu reizen und ihn selber auch?  
Je schneller sich dem Gebelle und dem immer sauerer werdenden Geruch näherte, desto klarer wurde das Szenario vor ihm.  
Ein Halbhund zusammen mit einem seiner Gang umzingelten einen hohen Baum. Sie riefen unintelligente und obszöne Worte den Baum hinauf. Doflamingo folgte ihren Rufen mit seinen Augen. Jene Augen verdunkelten sich, nicht nur vor Lust sondert auch vor entflammter Wut. 

Ein schwarzer langer seidiger Schwanz, der sich nun aufgeplustert hatte, schwang dort von einem Ast nervös hin und her.  
Diese Bande hatte seinen Partner nicht nur erschrocken, sondern auch in blinder Angst einen Bauch hochgejagt, zudem auch noch beleidigt. Für Doflamigo war dies Grund genug langsam und mit jägerischer Präzision aus seiner Deckung zu springen und ihnen alle eine Lektion zu erteilen, die sie noch nie erlebt hatten.  
Das freudige Rufen der Menschen und das ausgelassene bellen der Tiere wurde für einen kurzen Moment mit wütenden und schmerzhaften Rufen übertönt. Doflamingo ließ ihnen keinen Ausweg. Sie alle würden es büßen. In hochroter Wut bemerkte er nicht, das ihn weitere Augen mit jedem Schritt und Schlag beobachteten.

 

Sir Crocodile hatte sich wirklich auf einen Baum geflüchtet, allein dieser Gedanke ließ den Halbkater eine Schamesröte ins Gesicht steigen. Dort saß er mit überkreuzten Beinen und sah auf den ungleichen Kampf herab. Schon wieder dieser ungehobelte Halbhund. Crocodile müsste blind und taub sein, um nicht zu wissen, wer dies war. Doflamingo, der gefährlichste Halbhund mit dem größten Namen der Stadt.  
Doch wieso eilte er ihm zur Hilfe? Roch er, genau wie die anderen davor, seine Hitze? Doch er müsste sich selbst belügen würde er den Geruch des anderen nicht doch als angenehm erachtete. Nein, sein Geruch war sogar warm und wohnlich, als wäre er zuhause. Pah, als würde er sich mit so einem Nichtsnutz einlassen.

Sobald der Kampf dieser Testosteron gesteuerten Ungeheuer zu ende war, würde sich Sir Crocodile davonstehlen und nach Hause in sein eigenes kleines Bett verschwinden.  
Und doch, irgendwie war der Gedanke, seine Hitze, die allein eine fast schon unendliche Qual war, was nicht heißt, dass er sie nicht alleine bewältigen konnte, mit Doflamingo zu verbringen, nicht so unangenehm, wie er dachte. Er wäre eine stattlichere Wahl, als diese Banausen, die nun quengelnd und jaulend unter Doflamingo lagen. 

Ein Schauer überzog ihn. Ja, Doflamingo wäre sicher ein guter Partner. Er wäre stark genug ihn zu beschützen, wenn er schwach und in eigener Not wäre - wie in diesem Moment. Auch hatte er einen Namen und galt als unerschrocken und gefährlich. Auch Sir Crocodile hatte ein eigenes mühsam aufgebautes Image. Er hatte sich in seiner Jugend viel Respekt erangelt, der immer noch anhielt. Doch nun schon seit Jahren hatte er keine wirklichen Probleme mit seinen Mittieren. Es wunderte ihn, aber er beschwerte sich nicht.

 

Doflamingo schmiss den letzten Halbhund auf den Rücken, pinnte ihn fest und knurrte ihm ins Ohr. Aufjaulend blieb der Hund unter ihm liegen, bot ihm seinen Hals als Entschuldigung dar, die Doflamingo wissentlich ignorierte.

"Verschwindet.", knurrte er tief und dunkel.

Schnell rappelten sie sich auf und waren in wenigen Sekunde aus dem Park geflüchtet. Doflamingo erhob sich und atmete den süßen Duft des Sieges und den seines Partners ein. Er wurde von sauer zu süß und Doflamingo erhob seine Ohren neugierig. Dies bedeutete, das sich seine Halbkatze sicher fühlte. Ein gewisser Stolz schwoll in seiner Brust an, er hatte sich bewiesen. Er konnte ihn beschützen und dafür sorgen, dass er sich sicher fühlen kann.

"Crocodile.", rief er nun den Baum hinauf. Ein leichter Singsang schwang in seiner Stimme mit, zu beflügelnd fand er die Situation.

"Hmpf.", bekam er die eintönige Antwort, als sich der Kater von seinem Ast hinunter schwang.

Mit erhobenem Kopf, Schwanz und mit wehendem Mantel stolzierte der Halbkater an dem großen Blonden vorbei.

"Ich bedanke mich.", fauchte der Kater und wollte seinen Weg weiterführen.

Doflamingo jedoch verzog irritiert die Augenbrauen und packte seinen Kater am Handgelenk. Er hätte sich einen besseren Dank vorstellen können. Mit einer kräftigen Bewegung zog er den geschwächten Kater zu sich. So eng waren sie sich noch nie. Brust an Brust standen sie nun dort auf der Wiese. Corocodile stieg eine erneute Röte ins Gesicht. Was erlaubte sich dieser Köter? Bevor er sich jedoch von dem übergroßen Idioten wegdrücken konnte, festigte Doflamingo seinen Griff um ihn, atmete tief in seiner Schulterbeuge seinen betörenden Duft ein. Empört rief Crocodile auf. 

"Fufu, ganz ruhig, mein kleiner Kater, dir geschieht nichts.", raunte Doflamingo ihm entgegen.

Sir Crocodile war schon fast bereit es ihm zu glauben. Sein Körper fühlte sich schwer und träge an. Eine Hitze, die er nicht entrinnen konnte, baute sich unter seiner Haut auf. Er wusste, mit einem Partner, wäre eine Hitze erträglicher, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er sich auf den erst besten stürzen würde. Auch er hatte seinen Stolz.

"Lass mich los, Köter!", rief er mit aller Autorität, die er noch aufzubringen vermochte. 

Fauchend stieß er seine Krallen in das muskelharte Fleisch der Schultern des Hundes. Auch legten sich seine Ohren zurück und sein Schwanz begann erneut sich aufzuplustern.

"Oh nein.", lachte der Halbhund mit geschlossenen Mund auf. "Meinen Preis werde ich kein zweites Mal entkommen lassen, Crocodile."

Damit belud sich Doflamingo den Kater auf seine breiten Schultern und trottete mit ihm durch und aus dem Park. Mit der blinden Absicht jedem zu zeigen, das dieser nun wieder leicht sauer duftende Kater zu ihm gehörte. Und ihm immer noch allein.  
Eine Hand, die erst unschuldig auf dessen Oberschenkeln lag, wanderte langsam zu einem weicheren Ziel. Die laute Empörung Crocodiles hörte man über den kompletten Park, vielleicht sogar auch über die komplette Stadt.  
Doflamingo kannte sein Ziel. Er würde Crocodile ins Sicherheit bringen. Zu sich nach Hause in sein rosa Bett. Dann würde er ihn verwöhnen und alle Strapazen gut machen. Ein sicherer Plan, in Doflamingos Augen.

|||

 

Zu Hause auf dem Berg und vor seinem Haus schickte er die Wachhunde nach unten in die Stadt zusammen mit seinem Bruder. Er würde nicht sagen, dass Croazon zu jung war, um Dinge wie eine Hitze zu verstehen, aber es wäre angenehmer, das Haus für sich zu haben genauso wie die Stimme des Katers, die er bald schon durch alle Räume schreien hören wollte.  
Crocodile hatte auf dem Weg seine Stimme geschont und wurde stiller. Auch hatte er sich, so gut es ging, im Griff des Hundes entspannt.  
Doflamingo konnte am dichteren Geruch des Katers erkennen, dass ihn seine Hitze nun vollkommen überwältigt hatte. Er würde nun komplett auf Instinkt reagieren und agieren.  
Ein breites Lächeln erhob sich auf seinen Zügen. Bald schon würde er seinen willigen kleinen Kater unter sich wissen. Sein betörender Duft würde sich mit seinem vermischen und wenn er alles richtig machen würde, wäre schon bald ein rötlicher Bissabdruck am Hals des Kleineren zu sehen. Dies würde ihn für alle Welt sichtbar an den Halbhund binden.

Dunkel lachte der Blonde auf und glitt ins Gebäude und die Treppen hinauf zu seinem Zimmer. Vergo hatte keine Familie und auch keine Frau oder ähnliches. Dafür hatte er viele Zimmer zu vergeben und schenkte somit eines seinen beiden Halbhunden. Er stattete diese mit weichen Hundebetten aus und verschieden anderen Accessoires, die Doflamingo nun aber weniger interessierte. Ein großes rosa Federbett lag dort in der Ecke und roch stark nach dem blonden Hund.  
Dies bemerkte auch Crocodile, als er langsam von Doflamingos Schulter hinunter gehoben wurde und in jenes Bett platziert wurde. Baulinks wurde er auf das weiche Bett gelegt. Sofort atmete er tief den starken Duft des anderen ein. Und selbst Crocodile musste zugeben, mit dem bisschen Verstand, den er noch aufbringen konnte, das dieser Doflamingo doch keine all zu schlechte Wahl war. Wahl wäre es gewesen, hätte er wirklich eine Wahl gehabt. 

Fauchend drückte er seinen Kopf stärker in den rosa Stoff. Seine Ohren legten sich flach auf die Seite und sein Schwanz verlor alle Anspannung. Doch für den Moment gewannen seine Instinkte und schossen in aus seinen rationalen Gedanken hinaus.

"Hm, nicht so hastig.", hörte er Doflamingos Stimme.

Erst dann erkannte er, dass er versuchte sich aus seinem Mantel und seiner Hose zuwenden. Sein Körper fühlte sich heiß, schwer und unglaublich irritierend an. Ergeben schloss Crocodile die Augen und übergab Doflamingo das Kommando, fürs Erste. Damit erhob er seine Hüfte und präsentierte sich dem Halbhund.

Doflamingo trocknete der Mund aus. Vor ihm spielte sich gerade etwas komplett anderes und unglaublich heißes ab. Der stolze Crocodile ergab sich seinen überquellenden Instinkten und präsentierte seinen Eingang. Zwar immer noch bedeckt, aber dies änderte Doflamingo schnell, als er ihm zuerst den schweren Mantel und danach die Hose abstreifte.  
Bleiche Haut und runde Backen blitzen auf und pulsierten schon fast vor Hitze. Der Duft vernebelte Doflamingos Sinne und er bemerkte, wie sich immer weiter auch sein eigenes Gehirn verabschiedete. Er bleckte seine Zähne, knurrte leise auf und steifte sich mehr schlecht als recht seine eigene überaus enge Hose von der Hüfte.

Der dunkle Schwanz des Katers hob sich lasziv und senkte sich mit einer unerwarteten Leichtigkeit. Machte somit Platz für einen besseren Blick auf das Hinterteil des Katers. Doflamingo hörte, wie sich die Krallen Crocodiles in sein Bett bohrten, doch es störte ihn nicht. Nein. Er leckte sich langsam und betörend über die Lippen und beugte sich vorsichtig über seinen Preis. Tief atmete er ein. Seins und seins allein. Alles dort vor ihm war seins. Crocodile war seins. Eine primitivere Art erhob sich und Doflamingo schob den Kater mit beiden Händen an seiner Hüfte zu sich. Rieb sein eigenes heißes und schweres Glied an den glühenden Eingang des Katers.

Langsam aber hart knetete er das weiche Fleisch dessen Hüfte. Crocodiles Laute wurden lustvoller und lauter. Doflamingo bekam einen eigenen roten Schimmer um die Nase. Noch nie hatte er so etwas erlebt. Und noch nie war er so hungrig. Einen fast unstillbaren Hunger breitete sich tief unten in seinem Unterleib aus. 

Er musste ihn haben, ganz für sich allein.

Crocodile roch komplett, als wäre er bereit und Doflamingo nahm jenes Zeichen dankbar an. Blind führte er sein pochendes Glied an den ebenso pulsierenden Eingang des Kleineren und drang mit langsamen Stößen hinein. Im inneren wurde er von einer fast schon unerträglichen Hitze und Nässe empfangen. Es raubte ihm alle Sinne. Keuchend legte Doflamingo den Kopf in den Nacken und biss sich auf die Lippen. Er sah hinunter. Sah sich tief in seinem Eigen und knurrte befriedigt auf. Er knetete die weichen Hinterbacken und begann sich langsam tiefer hinein zu schmiegen. 

Crocodile verging ebenfalls fast vor all den Sinneseindrücken. Noch nie hatte er sich so ausgefüllt und zum Platzen angespannt gefühlt. Er spürte Doflamingos breites Glied in sich, als wäre es genau dafür angepasst worden. Er begann sich zu winden. Ein unglaubliches Gefühl legte sich in seinen Magen. Ein Wunsch nach mehr. Er wollte mehr von der Reibung, von der Enge und dem starken Halbhund hinter ihm, der so wissentlich seinen Hintern massierte.

Doflamingos Instinkte erkannten die Rufe Crocodiles und begann seinen Wünschen zu entsprechen. Er begann sich zu bewegen. Streifte gleichzeitig den hellen Rücken hinunter und schob sein Oberteil weiter hinab. Er nährte sich einzig und allein von den lustvollen Lauten unter sich. Hörte nichts anderes mehr, als Crocodiles heißere dunkle Stimme und die Laute ihres rhythmischen Zusammentreffens. Ein erregendes Zittern überwältigte ihn und er verdoppelte seine Mühen. Bald wäre es geschehen.

Schnell beugte er sich hinunter, leckte seinem Kater über die dargebotene Wange, da Crocodile so das Atmen leichter fiel, und verbiss sich tief und fest in dessen Hals. Sie beide wussten was dieser Biss nun aussagte. Doflamingo überkam eine erneute Welle der Lust und brachte ihn schließlich zum langersehnten Höhepunkt. Der Kater unter ihm verbiss sich nun ebenfalls in das weiche Material unter sich, riss die Augen auf und schrie seine eigene Erleichterung tief durch das leere Haus.

 

Erst nach einigen Minuten, Doflamingo hatte sie beide auf die Seite gelegt, zog er seine Fänge aus dem Hals des andere. Ein rötlicher Biss hatte sich dort gebildet. Er würde vernarben und Crocodile unwiderruflich an ihn binden. Doflamingo zog sich jedoch nicht komplett aus seinem Partner zurück. Sie blieben verankert. Es war ein primitiver alter Brauch, dass der Dominantere so lange in seinem Partner verweilen würde, bis er sicher war, dass ihr Akt Früchte trug. Doch da dies hier nicht der Fall sein wird, genossen sie beide die einfache Nähe zueinander.

Doflamingo schloss beide starke Arme um seinen Preis und küsste dessen Bisswunde. Er war stolz auf sich und den Akt, denn sie soeben fürs Erste beendet hatten. Crocodile hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er schwamm noch in der Genugtuung seines Höhepunktes und fühlte sich ausgesprochen wohl. Leise begann er, was er in späteren Stunden verleugnen würde, zu schnurren an.

Trotz all der Harmonie wusste Dolfamingo das der Kampf um seinen Kater noch lange nicht zu Ende war. Aber der Anfang war schon einmal gelegt, nur das Ende müssten sie sich noch formen.

Die Arme um den Kleineren verengten sich. Doch eins war gewiss. Doflamingo ließ niemals ohne einen Kampf sein Eigentum ziehen. Crocodile ist und bleibt seins. Bis in alle Zeit.


End file.
